


A Gift to One Very Cool Writer

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:27:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28195413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: .)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13
Collections: Anonymous





	A Gift to One Very Cool Writer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [witty_kitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/witty_kitty/gifts).



A gift from the Bottom Wilbur Cult to you, please grant the request to write a party fic with Dream, Schlatt, and Wilbur? If not, consider this an appeal to keep writing more. :D


End file.
